


Bet Me

by Anestshia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi catches Eren and Armin in a very compromising position, leading to a bet that Eren just can't turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just me... dipping my toe into a new fandom *chuckles* I really, really love SnK, I'm just not sure how much writing I'll do for it yet. There's so many possibilities, I guess it just depends on how the readers respond to it!
> 
> I tried my hardest to keep this absolutely spoiler free. I have read all the manga so i wanted to be sure I didn't slip in anything that hadn't happened in the anime yet *chuckles* It's not like it has any plot, so... *shrugs* *chuckles*
> 
> This... fic was actually inspired by a very NSFW post i saw on tumblr: http://kyuubi1010.tumblr.com/post/56179872438 I know, I know, don't ask how my mind works~
> 
> I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Well, I hope you all like it! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

_"You will never be able to convince me something so reprehensibly dirty is pleasurable.”_

It was really just an offhand statement, one that could have been completely ignored if he were another man. But Eren was not another man, his defiant streak left him responding with the simple words:

_“Bet me.”_

Still, it was a bit of a shock he'd gotten this far. Eren had a moment of indecisiveness as he pulled Levi into the dark, dank room he'd been calling home for months now. But, the look on the man's face, a look that said he'd already won, made him push forward. He planted his hands against the other man's chest before shoving him back, watching as he bounced onto the bed. God, this could get him in so much trouble. But a challenge was a challenge and, damn it, he wasn't going to let the corporal win! 

He moved forward quickly before the black haired man could say something that was certain to be scathing but so very appropriate. His hands shook a little as they grabbed the waistband of the other man's pants, quickly yanking them down. Thank god for a day off and civilian clothing. If he'd had all those damned straps in the way, he wouldn't have even had a chance to do this. Really, it was Levi that had started this all. It was his own fault for walking right into the room without even announcing himself. 

It was his own fault he'd walked in on Armin kneeling between his legs. 

Then he'd said that damned sentence and Eren hadn't been able to turn down the clear challenge. He was competitive at the best times but when his very beliefs were challenged, well, situations like this happened. But he wasn't going to back down now, hell no. He was damned sure Levi would enjoy it and, if by some chance he didn't, he'd keep his word and scrub every last wall in the castle. 

God, he prayed it wouldn't come to that. 

With another quick movement, he had the elder man stripped from the waist down, a soft sound escaping him when he saw he was very well endowed even though he wasn't the least bit hard. Well, he'd just have to change that. Eren had promised himself he'd prove to Levi that blow jobs weren't dirty, well, they weren't dirty in a bad way. But, at least now, it made sense why the man was so uptight all the time. Anyone would be if they never got off. Maybe one day he'd be able to pull the stick out of his ass and replace it was something else... granted the corporal didn't murder him for daring to do something like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The thought had crossed Levi's mind but he was also rather curious to see where this would go. He'd actually been a bit surprised by what he'd walked in on, something that didn't happen very often. But he hadn't expected Eren to go this far, he would have figured the new recruit would chicken out long before he got any of his clothing off. But he was surprisingly enthusiastic and, to tell the truth, the sight of him kneeling between his legs with his cock buried in his mouth was more than a bit of a turn on. 

It wasn't the blow job, which he still believed to be a dirty act, no, it was the subservient position that the brunette had put himself into. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was having the absolute submission of his men. He'd been in the same position far too many times but, that was the life of one under the thumb of commander Irvin. 

He was a bit surprised by his bodies reaction to Eren's continued movements. He could feel his pulse speeding up, his previously flaccid length growing hard and hot under the continued ministrations. He even almost moaned when he looked down and saw bright, green eyes looking back up at him while the other man's mouth stretched around his cock. Hell, maybe he was attracted to the brazen young man. He was certainly living up to his challenge, though it was still to be seen if he completed it. 

Looking down at what Eren was doing started to make Levi uncomfortable, making him lay back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. He couldn't deny his physical response, it was much more prominent than he'd thought it would be. He'd had more than one person try to pleasure him this way before but the unclean aspect of the act had always left him unable to respond.

That was definitely not a problem this time. 

Levi found himself clenching the bedsheets, nails digging into the soft fabric as he fought to breathe normally. But it was becoming too much, the constant heat, wetness and sucking, damn, Eren could suck, it was all reminding of just how long it had been since he'd had any type of physical pleasure. The mess their world was in really did make things like that seem unimportant. 

But now his hips were starting to rise off of the bed, thin rivulets of sweat beading on his skin, making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his chest as his breathing came faster and faster. One hand slid up from the bed, pushing the now much too hot shirt up to where it only covered the upper half of his abdomen before returning to it's position clinging desperately to white sheets. He couldn't help the way his legs spread, his knees bending to give the brunette more room as the man swallowed his aching length to the base in one swift movement. 

Pleasure sparked up the corporals spine, his back lifting off the bed as a strangled moan escaped his throat. Levi knew if his eyes hadn't been closed, they damned well might have been crossed when Eren repeated the move, swallowing around him as he held his erection deep in his throat before pulling up to breathe. But the slow pace didn't last long, just moments later the brunette was bobbing his head quickly once again, making the crudest but surprisingly arousing slurping sound as he sucked him off. 

The heat was quickly becoming too much, another sound escaping the elder man's throat as he suddenly sat up, the muscles of his abdomen clenching impressively, holding him in position as he reached behind his head, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking it off quickly. All the while, Eren never stopped moving. It was a miracle his jaw wasn't tired by then. His heels dug into the bed as he rocked his hips up into the other man's mouth, letting himself fall back to the bed. 

Levi couldn't help tangling his fingers in soft, brown hair, using his hold to increase the speed just slightly. He looked down with half lidded eyes, moaning low in his throat when he saw soft, pink lips stretched almost obscenely around his achingly hard erection, a mixture of saliva and precum causing the stiff appendage to shine in the flickering candle light. 

Fuck, it really was an arousing sight. 

It was only when he felt the other man's hands wandering, one cupping already tight balls and the other rubbing the ultra sensitive skin between his belly button and cock that he readily admitted defeat. As dirty as it was to kneel at another mans feet and suck his cock, it was absolutely amazing to be on the receiving end of it. A choked groan escaped him when he felt his length twitched, his erection seeming to get just a little harder in preparation of his orgasm. 

Levi didn't even notice when his second hand joined the first in Eren's hair, gripping brown strands almost painfully hard as he gasped harshly, his head spinning as all his blood rushed south. He jerked up hard when the damn finally broke, a shout echoing through the room as he came into the other man's talented mouth. It was almost so pleasurable it was painful, his breathing completely stopping for what seemed like hours while his hips jerked and his balls emptied, his hands balled into fists in brunette hair. 

It was only when his orgasm left him weak and shaky that he let Eren go, the other man pulling back, coughing harshly before breathing hard and fast. Even his pleasure addled mind could appreciate that he'd been able to hold his breath for an impressively long time. He was only snapped out of his reverie when Eren spoke, previously clouded eyes clearing quickly. 

“So, reprehensibly dirty can feel good?” 

“Don't get too cocky.” Levi responded, his voice raspy and deep. He cleared his throat before speaking again, sounding much more like his normal self. “I could have you thrown in the dungeon for doing something like that.” 

Eren just raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the room around them before sitting back on his haunches, the physical evidence of how much he'd enjoyed their little interlude pressing against the front of his pants. “It's not like you didn't enjoy it. I guess I’m not scrubbing walls, then?” 

“Hmm, no, you're still doing that.” Levi said, sitting up slowly and completely ignoring the look of indignation on the younger man's face. He just reached out, slender fingers catching the tab of Eren's zipper and slowly pulling down. “But I might let you out of it if you do exactly what I tell you.” 

It really wasn't such a hardship when his commands included staying quite while being sucked off. 

Though Eren did fail... but scrubbing walls was sure as hell worth it.


End file.
